Romeo and Juliet: Powerpuff Girls style!
by AzelmaandEponine
Summary: The Utonium family and the Jojo family have been fighting since forever. But then Boomer and Bubbles meet and fall in love...a Romeo and Juliet story. Rated T for death.  Irregularly updated.  FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or the Powerpuff Girls.**

Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Townsville where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. the Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet**

Ace strolled casually down the street with the rest of his gang. They were the Gangrene Gang, friends of the Jojo family.

However, just as they were about to turn into the arcade, another group of teens crashed into them. Ace recognized them—Mitch Mitchellson and his sidekicks, Lloyd and Floyd, friends of the Utonium family. Mitch flipped the Gangrene Gang off. Ace cursed and instinctively drew his gun, as did they other members of his gang and began shooting. The 3 other boys also drew guns and began shooting back. Civilians began running for cover from the rapid gunfire. A red streak flew through the air.

A teenage boy of about 17 with orange hair, blood-red eyes, a backwards baseball hat and a red shirt with black pants and sneakers landed on the ground.

"HOLD IT!" he shouted. "The Mayor said no more street fights!"

"Who's he?" Lloyd whispered.

"Brick, a son of Mojo Jojo," Mitch spat with hatred.

"Hey, Brick!" a familiar voice shouted tauntingly. "Finally find someone you can actually beat?" Brick turned around.

A teenage girl about the same age as him with black hair, lime-green eyes dressed in lime green clothing was there, smirking at him.

"Buttercup, I'm not here for a fight," Brick said evenly.

"Too bad," she sneered. She tackled him, leaving a lime-green streak behind her. The two instantly began brawling. Eye-lasers and balls of energy soon began flying as the super-powered teens engaged in battle. Mojo Jojo and Professor Utonium arrived on the scene. They glared daggers at each other, but said nothing.

"STOP!" a familiar voice yelled. It was the Townsville Mayor. He glared at them all. Buttercup and Brick froze in midair and slowly descended to the ground. The Gangrene Gang reluctantly stopped warring with Mitch, Floyd and Lloyd. "This is the 3rd brawl this week!" the Mayor noted, an angry look in his eye. "I am getting more and more complaints! Now, if someone from the Jojo family steals something, and the Powerpuff Girls stop them, that is alright. But no more street fights, or you will face the punishment of death!" Everyone stared at the Mayor in shock. This kind of anger was quite unusual for him. He turned to Professor Utonium. "Professor, I would like to speak to you." Professor Utonium quickly walked off with the Mayor. Mojo made his way over to Brick.

"Brick, what happened?" he inquired.

"Well, friends of both families were fighting, I tried to break them up, then Buttercup showed up and demanded I fight her," Brick explained. "Girl won't take no for an answer," he muttered.

"Where is Boomer, who--"

"I haven't seen him since this morning," Brick interrupted, cutting of Mojo before he went into a rant.

"Never mind, I see him, he is under that tree."

"I see him," Brick said. He dashed towards the oak tree towards his youngest brother. Boomer had deep blue eyes, blonde hair parrted in a curved fashion, and was dressed in a blue shirt with black pants and sneakers.

"Boomer!" Brick called. "Good morning!" The blonde boy looked sullenly up at his brother.

"Hey, Brick." Brick frowned.

"Boomer, what's wrong? Can I help?"

"No," he said. He then mumbled, "She doesn't like me."

"Girl problems?" Brick guessed. Boomer nodded. The two brothers got up and began to take a leisurely walk. "So, who is it?" Brick asked after a moment.

"I'm not telling you. You'll tell Butch and Princess, and Princess will tell everyone else."

"No! Well, maybe Butch and Princess, but I'll make them swear not to tell!" Both boys continued walking, Brick guessing the whole way. He eventually resorted to asking questions about her.

"Is she hot?"

"The hottest."

"Is she nice or mean?"

"Mean. She doesn't like me back," Boomer answered.

"What's her name?" Brick inquired. Boomer sighed, giving in.

"Fine. It's Brat." Brick looked at him incredulously.

"_Brat?_" he said. "That snobby little niece of Utonium? Come on, you can do better than her!" Boomer looked at Brick, annoyed.

"Not helping!"

"Sorry. But I know how to get your mind off her. The Utoniums are having a costume party tonight, want to come? There'll be plenty of girls there."

"We can't go, it's a Utonium party!"

"Having a rich friend has its advantages."

"She didn't!"

"Yep," Brick smirked. "Princess bribed her way into getting an invitation labeled 'Princess _and friends_.' I'll go tell Princess about your…problem." Brick flew off, leaving a red streak behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet**

**Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update-school's been hectic with finals next week, and my computer got a virus, which my dad had to fix. Well anyway, the next chapter's now up.**

Blossom Utonium flew into her sister's room, followed by their old kindergarten teacher, Miss Keane, who had since married the Professor.

"Bubbles, dear," Mrs. Utonium said. "Your sister and I have been talking and—"

"Are there any boys you like?" Blossom interrupted. Bubbles blinked.

"Uhh…well, not as in the way you mean," she said.

"You're almost eighteen now, and it's time you found a steady mate," Mrs. Utonium said. "One of the points of this party is to introduce you to a potential mate." Blossom quickly started to help Bubbles into an angel costume, fixing her blonde hair up nicely. Blossom herself was dressed up as a Princess, her orange hair tied back.

"I'll see if I find someone," Bubbles said happily. Mrs. Utonium beamed.

"Great!"

Blossom, who was now done helping dress her sister, flew in front of Bubbles to admire her work.

"You look great Bubbles!" Blossom said. "The boys will love you!"

Boomer Jojo paced nervously in front of the house.

"What if we get caught?" he asked.

"Nothing," Princess smirked. "You technically have an invite." Princess was dressed as Venus, the Goddess of Love. Brick was dressed as a ninja. Butch had dressed as Batman. Boomer himself had gone for a mysterious person in a cape with a face mask.

They entered. Boomer immediately relaxed. Everyone was in a costume—they certainly wouldn't be noticed, seeing as it was a costume party. He saw a girl dressed up as something out of a horror movie. She looked vaguely familiar. With a jolt he realized that it was Buttercup. Buttercup met his gaze, and she frowned. She couldn't have recognized—Boomer quickly spotted Brat. Brat was flirting with some random guy. Boomer felt a tug of jealousy, then someone else caught his eye. She was dressed as an angel, she had beautiful blonde hair, and pretty baby blue eyes. Boomer automatically moved towards her.

"Hey," he said softly. The girl turned to him.

"Hey," she said back, just as softly.

"You are the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Boomer said before he could stop himself. To his surprise, the girl pulled him close and passionately kissed him. At first he was surprised, then melted into the kiss. Forget about Brat, he loved this girl. They broke apart, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Blossom flew over to Bubbles.

"Bubbles, Mom wants to see you," she said. Surprise crossed Blossom's face as she saw Boomer. Boomer saw Bubbles fly over to Mrs. Utonium. He cursed under his breath.

"She's a Utonium?" he whispered.

Blossom flew back to her sister and tapped her on the shoulder. Bubbles turned to face her.

"Bubbles…that boy you were with…he's Boomer Jojo. Stay away from him," Blossom informed her quietly so no one else would hear.

"What? He's Mojo's son?" Bubbles whispered in shock. Why did she have to fall for a boy she couldn't have?

"Why do I have to fall for girls I can't have?" Boomer muttered to himself. He jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, you idiot, it's me," Butch said. "Come on, we're going, Buttercup knows we're here."

"Oh," Boomer said tonelessly. He glanced at Bubbles, who was now next to Brat.

"Come _on_," Butch said, pulling out the door. Brick and Princess were waiting outside.

"Finally!" Princess exclaimed.

"He was drooling over the Queen of Snob," Butch said. With that said, they all went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet**

Bubbles waited until both her sisters were asleep before sneaking out her window and floating onto the ground. She sat on the curb.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why does he have to be a Jojo?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

After Brick and Butch were both asleep, Boomer crept out of the house. Near the Utonium house, he spotted Bubbles sitting on the curb. He concealed himself behind a nearby bush.

"What does it matter that he is Mojo's son? If he were someone else's son, Boomer would still be the same person," he hear Bubbles whisper. Boomer's heart soared. He scurried over to her.

"You really think so?" he asked eagerly. Bubbles gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Boomer!" she whispered, frantically looking around to make sure they were alone. "What're you doing here? You're a Jojo!"

"Sorry, Bubbles," Boomer said apologetically. "I'll just…go—"

"No, stay!" Bubbles said. "It's just—if my family finds you here…" she trailed off. Boomer stopped and came back to her. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. He eagerly kissed back passionately. When they broke apart, they remained close, their pulses racing. "You won't leave me, right?" Bubbles whispered.

"Never," Boomer answered, just as softly. He noticed the sun was beginning to rise. "I'd better go before Brick and Butch notice I'm gone." After giving her a good-bye kiss, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bubbles whispered. "When will we see each other again?"

"Is there anyone you can trust enough to tell them about us?" the blonde-haired 17-year-old boy asked. Bubbles nodded 'yes'. "Send that person to me sometime today—I'll think of something."

"Okay," Bubbles whispered. After another brief kiss, Boomer flew silently off. Bubbles stared dreamily after him before flying silently back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

****************

****

**Sorry about the wait. I had no internet connection on my computer due to a proxy mishap (not even sure what a proxy is, my dad had to fix it) and I've been using my parents sparingly to browse fanfiction. Also, we've had brief power outages due to bad weather. Anyway, the next chapter is up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls**

Boomer quietly landed in his room that he shared with his brothers. Butch was the only one in there. He mentally cursed. They would have noticed he had left by now. He also had to tell

_someone _about his relationship with Bubbles. He couldn't tell Brick—he would tell Princess, and then the whole city would know. He certainly couldn't tell Mojo. That left Butch. While Butch was rude, violent, and had a mean streak, he might understand—he was pretty much the only one who might.

"Where've you been all night?" Butch questioned the minute Boomer landed in the room. "With Brat?"

"Er—not exactly," Boomer confessed. "I don't love her anymore."

"Got over the snob?" Butch smirked.

"Yeah! Now I love—"Boomer quickly checked to make sure no one was listening—"Bubbles! I met her at the party last night."

Butch looked at his blonde-haired brother in shock.

"Dude!" Butch exclaimed. "Just yesterday you were crying your eyes out over Brat, and now you're head over heels in love with another girl? Don't you think you're rushing things?"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black! You have a new girlfriend every three days!"

"You actually take relationships seriously and slowly," Butch said.

"Butch, please," Boomer pleaded. "I love her, and she loves me! Last night—"

"What'd you do last night?"

"Just kissed and talked! That's all!" Boomer said. "And when we're old enough, we can get married—"

"Married?" Butch yelped. "Don't you think you're jumping the gun on this? What about her family? And yours!"

"We wouldn't have to make it public," Boomer said quickly. "At least, not right away…"

"Boomer, I'm not sure this will end well," Butch said.

"Butch, please! Bubbles and I'll get to know each other! You're the only one who really knows! Besides the person Bubbles is trusting—don't tell _please_?" Boomer pleaded. Butch sighed.

"Fine! You win! I won't tell! But I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Butch said reluctantly.

"Thank you, Butch! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Boomer babbled.

"Come on, let's go find Brick and Princess," Butch said, and they flew off.

* * *

Brick and Princess walked on the sidewalk.

"Where do you think Boomer went, Princess?"

"Bet you five bucks he's with Brat."

"You'd lose that bet," a familiar voice said. Boomer landed next to Brick, followed by Butch.

"Then what were you doing, then?" Brick questioned.

"I just went flying. I am completely over that cow."

Brick, Butch and Princess all cheered. Suddenly, Princess's face took on an expression of great dislike.

"Oh, great," she hissed. "_Blossom_'_s _here." The boys looked up. Sure enough, Blossom landed in front of them, dressed in a pink dress, with a red bow in her orange hair.

"I need to talk to Boomer," Blossom said, getting to the point.

"He's _way _out of your league, Blossom!" Princess sneered. Boomer approached her.

"That's me," he said.

"Come on," she said, dragging him out of ear shot from Brick, Butch, and Princess. "So, what should I tell Bubbles?"

Boomer thought for a minute.

"Tell her…to meet me this afternoon at…the abandoned church down town," he said. "No one will see us." Blossom nodded, satisfied.

"You know, you've made her really happy," she said, giving him a smile before flying off. Boomer retreated back to his brothers and Princess.

"Well? What'd she want?" Princess demanded.

"She liked my costume from last night," Boomer invented. Brick accepted the lie, as did Princess, although Butch raised an eyebrow, having an idea of what Boomer and Blossom had actually discussed. "I'm going to bed," Boomer announced, while casting a look at Butch, who understood the message. "I'm going to take a nap."

"O.K., Boomer."

"See ya."

"Bye, Boomer!" He flew off, making it look like he was headed toward home before turning and headed for the abandoned church.

* * *

Bubbles bit her lip anxiously. When would Blossom be back? At that precise moment, the door burst open, and Blossom floated in.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed. "What'd he say?"

"What'd who say?" Blossom asked, feigning ignorance.

"_Boomer!_"

"Boomer? I don't know any Boomers," Blossom said, smirking.

_"Blossom!_" Bubbles said.

"Okay, okay! He said to meet him at the abandoned church this afternoon. No one will see you, you'll have the place all to yourselves—"the pink-eyed girl was cut off as her blonde-haired sister flew off. There was no stopping her.

* * *

"Boomer sat in the basement of the church. He knew she wouldn't be here till the afternoon, but he couldn't wait—

"Boomer!" a familiar voice sounded, delighted. Bubbles flew into his arms, and the two immediately started kissing passionately. They did more than kiss this time.


	6. The Turning Point, part 1

**Again, sorry about the wait. I was on vacation. Wow, I apologize about every chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls**

* * *

"You know, I hear Buttercup is itching to fight Boomer," Princess told Brick and Butch.

Brick snorted.

"As if she stands a chance," he said.

Suddenly, a green bolt of energy came out of nowhere, narrowly missing them. Buttercup floated down onto the ground, sneering at them.

"Hello, boys. Princess."

Princess's eyes narrowed.

"Buttercup," she hissed venomously.

"Relax, it's Boomer I want."

"Why?" Brick questioned.

"He crashed our party! I hate him!" Buttercup snarled.

Princess pulled out a expensive-looking gun, and shot it. A big bolt of energy shot out, put it was stopped by a dark blue bolt of energy.

"No! The Mayor said no more fighting!" Boomer said, landing on the ground.

"You!" Buttercup hissed. "You villain!" She spat at Boomer's feet. He couldn't fight Buttercup. She was Bubbles's sister. Bubbles was his girlfriend. He couldn't fight his girlfriend's sister. "Scared to fight me?" Buttercup taunted, smirking. Boomer took a deep breath, then turned away from the Utonium. Princess stared at the blue-clad boy in disbelief.

"Fine!" she finally snapped. "If Boomer won't fight you, then _I _will!"

"You want to fight me?" Buttercup asked, looking amused.

"That's want I just said!" Princess shrieked, getting ready to use her gun again.

"Don't!" Boomer cried. "Princess, please! Put the gun away! And Buttercup…I consider you my friend, too, please don't fight!" Princess again stared at Boomer in disbelief.

"How the _hell _am _I _your _friend_?" Buttercup snarled. She pushed Boomer aside, and aimed an energy bolt and Princess, who countered it with an energy bolt with her gun. She shot at Buttercup, who doubled over in pain—by the time Princess realized Buttercup was feigning, it was too late. Buttercup punched the red-head and sent her flying. Blood flowed from her nose. The boys crowded around her.

"Princess, stop!" Boomer protested. "She'll kill you!"

"Move _over, _Boomer!" Princess snarled. She got up, and darted around Boomer. She fired a few more blasts, and Buttercup was knocked to the ground. Princess fell again. The boys went to help their friend up, not noticing than Buttercup was rising again. The Utonium created a sword out of energy. She started toward the boys. Princess was the only one who saw. Buttercup had the sword aimed toward Boomer's back. Princess shoved Boomer as hard as she could, and the blonde teen stumbled off to the side just in time. The energy sword pierced Princess's flesh, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The energy sword dissipated, leaving Buttercup standing triumphantly. She flew away, leaving a lime-green streak behind her. Boomer scrambled over to Princess's side.

"Curse…the Jojos…and…the Utoniums," she choked out, coughing up blood as she bled out.

"Come on, Princess, hold on!" Boomer cried.

"Don't give up!"

"Don't leave us!" Princess's breaths became shorter with each breath.

"Curse…"Princess took one last breath, then died. Tears flowed down Brick's face. Butch moved toward the red-clad boy to comfort him. Boomer's eyes filled with tears of sorrow and anger, and dark blue energy cackled around him. He would get Buttercup. He would get her, and kill her. Make her pay. He flew after the Utonium yelling,

"BUTTERCUP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Butch and Brick would have gone to stop their brother, but neither of them were ready to leave Princess yet. Not just yet.


	7. The Turning Point, part 2

**Again, sorry for the wait. I had band camp, and band practices every day before I even went to camp made updating near impossible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls.**

Buttercup continued flying away. Suddenly, a dark blue blur crashed into her, knocking her to the ground. She got up and saw Boomer angrier than she had ever seen him. She glared right back at him.

"You killed Princess! I'll kill _you!_" the blonde snarled. Buttercup smirked, signaling for him to bring it on. Boomer angrily lobbed a bolt of energy at Buttercup, who countered it with her own energy ball. Boomer quickly launched another one, this time much more powerful before Buttercup had time to react, and it down. People were starting to gather. She grunted. As she got up, she saw Boomer holding a dark blue energy sword above her. He brought it down, and a bloodcurdling scream rang out.

Boomer stared. The dark blue energy sword dissipated. Buttercup was lying limply on the ground, blood pooling around her. She was dead. What had he _done?_ He had killed his girlfriend's _sister!_ Bubbles would hate him! Why had he acted so stupidly? Boomer flew off towards his room. Maybe Butch could help him. He had to.

* * *

Brick stared and Princess's dead body as people began to swarm. Princess's father's grief seemed beyond tears. The Mayor stared at the scene in shock. Mrs. Bellum came over to him.

"Mayor, Buttercup's body is just a few streets over," she said gently.

"Who did this?" the Mayor finally asked.

"Buttercup killed Princess, who was provoked by Buttercup's taunts, and Boomer killed Princess out of rage," Brick said. "Please don't be _too _hard on Boomer, he tried to stop Buttercup and Princess from fighting!"

"Oh, _Buttercup," _Professor Utonium whispered.

"Buttercup would never do such a thing!" Mrs. Utonium wailed.

"We have an eye witness. He says that Buttercup taunted Princess, they fought, Princess was _killed_, and Buttercup flew off _laughing._ Then Boomer killed Buttercup in revenge."

"You're taking the word of that boy? He's his brother, he must be lying to protect him! Boomer is a murderer! You must kill him!"

"Buttercup was going to get the death penalty anyway! Boomer just carried it out!" Butch said.

"He did so without permission. So he is banished," the Mayor said. "But if he is discovered in the city, he will be killed." Brick and Butch looked solemnly at each other. First Princess, then Boomer. It was not a good day.

* * *

Bubbles was humming while combing her hair when Blossom flew into the room.

"Hi, Blossom!"

"Oh, why, why, why? Why, Boomer, why?"

Bubbles froze abruptly at her sister's words.

"What about Boomer?"

"Buttercup is dead!" Blossom wailed.

"What?" Bubbles yelped, beginning to cry. Then she looked up again. "But what does that have to do with Boomer?"

"Boomer killed her! I knew you should have stayed away from him!" Blossom said.

_ Boomer _killed Buttercup? Her own sister? Why? But then again, when Buttercup got started, she was hard to stop. When she was younger, she avoided killing. But something changed as she grew into a teenager. Killing was no longer a problem for Buttercup. She knew that if Boomer had not killed Buttercup, Buttercup would have most likely killed him.

"Bubbles, Boomer has been banished from Townsville," Blossom continued.

"_What_?" Bubbles cried. "No, not Boomer! Please not Boomer!"

"I don't think it's a good enough punishment. He _killed_ our sister!"

Bubbles's anger rose.

"Boomer's banishment hurts much worse than Buttercup's death!" Bubbles shrieked.

Blossom gaped.

"You would _turn _on us?" she question.

"I won't turn on my boyfriend!" Bubbles said. "If he hadn't killed Buttercup, Buttercup would have killed him! Go see Butch! He must know something about where Boomer is!" Bubbles began to sob. Blossom flew out the window reluctantly. She really hated seeing Bubbles so upset. If it would make her happy, she would get Boomer into Bubbles's room that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry about the wait. School's started, and it's been hard for me to get a chance to work on the story. Also, I lost computer priveleges recently, and just got them back a week ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet**

Boomer sobbed loudly. Butch sighed.

"Boomer, would you _shut up?_!" he finally snapped. "You sound like a little girl."

Boomer sobbed even more loudly. Suddenly, Butch heard a pounding at the front door. "Boomer!" Butch hissed. "Hide! Someone's here! And _stop _wailing!" Boomer managed to turn his sobs into moaning as he entered a closet. Butch answered the door. It was Blossom.

"Where is he?" the pink-eyed girl asked as she entered. She heard the moaning. "Stop your moaning and get _out _of the closet, Boomer!"

The closet door opened, and Boomer trudged out, still sniffling.

"Bubbles h-hates me, doesn't she?" he cried, another round of tears coming on. Blossom opened her mouth, but Boomer went on. "I might as well just kill myself! There's no point in going on without Bubbles!" Butch hit him.

"Pull yourself together!" he hissed. "You can't keep moping around like this! And what about Bubbles? If she heard you had killed yourself, she would be devastated!" Boomer sobs quieted once again. Butch turned to Blossom. "Blossom? What did you want?"

"Boomer…Bubbles would like it very much if you came in to see her tonight before you leave," Blossom said.

A faint smile of hope appeared on Boomer's face.

"Sure!" he said. "I'll be there!"

* * *

Professor Utonium sat in his lab. Bubbles was so stricken with grief over Buttercup's death, she wouldn't speak to anyone. If there was only someway to help her…if she only had _someone _to talk to…suddenly an idea struck him. He could help her. He could set her up with someone. Someone like…Mike Believe. He was a nice boy. He would be good for Bubbles.

* * *

Bubbles sat on her bed. Blossom had promised she would sleep in the guest room tonight. She heard someone enter through the window. She turned around to find Boomer standing in her room.

"Boomer!" she whispered. He ran to her and hugged her.

"Bubbles, I'm _so _sorry," he said, beginning to cry. "You must hate me. I'm a murderer…I killed Buttercup…"

"It's okay, Boomer," Bubbles whispered. "If you hadn't killed Buttercup, she would have killed you. I'm so happy you're alive."

"She was your sister…"

"You're my boyfriend."

"But…Blossom said you were stricken with grief and wouldn't even speak to anyone."

"Yes," Bubbles said. "Because you were banished. Since you're here with me, let's make the most of it. Boomer nodded, smiling. He wrapped his arms around her, and began to kiss her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Anyway, I wanted to get another chapter up before I leave for Iowa on Friday. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet.**

* * *

When Bubbles awoke, the sun was shining through the window. She nudged Boomer.

"Good morning, Boomer!" she said. Boomer opened his eyes.

"Good morning Bubbles," he said, pressing a kiss to her lips, which she melted into. His arms wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, a pink flash appeared, and Blossom barged in.

"Oh," she said, gawking at the scene. Boomer and Bubbles both blushed. Boomer hastily pulled his clothes on.

"Bubbles, Mom is coming! Get out of bed!" Blossom whispered, then turned to Boomer. "Boomer, out!" Blossom said in a much harsher tone. She apparently hadn't forgiven Boomer for Buttercup's death.

"I love you!" Boomer told Bubbles gently.

"I love you, too, now go!" Bubbles said. Boomer nodded, hugged her, then gave a small wave to Blossom. He departed quickly, leaving a dark blue streak trailing behind him. Bubbles watched him go, tears building up in her eyes. It wasn't fair. Why did their families have to hate each other? No one even knew why. They just did. It wasn't fair. Mrs. Utonium came in, watching Bubbles with kind eyes. A sob escaped from Bubbles's lips. Mrs. Utonium wrapped her arms around Bubbles.

"Shh, honey. It's be okay. I have good news. You are to have a date with Mike Believe on Thursday. Isn't that wonderful?"

"T—Thursday?" Bubbles stammered out.

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

It is NOT wonderful!" Bubbles yelled. "I won't, I won't! I—I would go out with Boomer Jojo before Mike Believe!"

* * *

Mrs. Utonium met her husband in the hall.

"She refuses to date him," Mrs. Utonium said. Professor Utonium frowned.

"She refuses?" he echoed. He entered the girls' room. Bubbles was in tears, being comforted by Blossom. "Blossom, please stand aside," he said. Blossom flew onto her bed.

"Bubbles, you are to see him at least once," he said. Bubbles shook her head 'no'.

"For Pete's sake, Bubbles, I'm not asking you to marry him! Just go out with him. You'll like him, he's a nice boy! Do as you're told!" With that said, Professor Utonium stormed out.

"Mom, please! Don't make me see him on Thursday, if you have to make me go out with him, make it in a week or later!" Bubbles cried.

"Do as your father tells you," Mrs. Utonium said, and left Bubbles on the floor of her room. Bubbles suddenly frowned. She had to see Butch. She ignored her sister, and flew out the window, leaving a light blue streak behind her.

* * *

"Butch!" Bubbles called when she got into Mojo's place.

"Shhh!" a voice said. Butch approached her. "Don't let anyone know you're here! Now, what do you want?"

"Butch, it's awful! My parents want me to date Mike Believe! Help me, or I'll kill myself!"

"No, you won't!" Butch snapped. "I already had to stop Boomer from killing himself, I didn't think I would have to stop you, too!"

She swallowed.

"Boomer was going to kill himself?" Bubbles asked him.

"He was afraid that you would hate him because he killed your sister."

"But he won't kill himself now, will he?"

"Of course he won't," Butch said. "Now, we need to get you out of dating Mike Believe. Stay here, I'll be right back." He departed quickly, leaving a streak of dark green behind him. He quickly came back with a small bottle of a clear liquid in his hand. "Okay, Bubbles, tell your parents that you're sorry for arguing with them, and you'll date this Mike guy—"

"I will not!"

"Let me finish, will you?" Butch snapped. "Anyway, say you'll date the guy. Drink this on Wednesday night. The next morning, you will appear to be dead. It's an invention of Mojo's."

"How long will I appear to be dead for?" Bubbles asked.

"If Mojo did this right, about 48 hours."

"What if he didn't?"

"Then you might wake up in the middle your funeral."

Bubbles slipped the small bottle into her pocket. Butch walked with her to the door, and Bubbles flew home, leaving a light blue streak in the sky. She walked to the Professor's lab, and cautiously walked in.

"Professor?" she said. Professor Utonium turned around and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper earlier, Bubbles. Now, what is it?"

"I'm sorry for disobeying you earlier. I will go out with Mike Believe." Professor Utonium beamed.

"That's great!" he said. "In fact, I'll move the date up to tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Bubbles repeated.

"Sure! The sooner you're happy, the better!"

"Right," Bubbles said softly. She flew into her room. "Blossom!"

"Yes, Bubbles?" Blossom said, not looking up from her book.

"I'm going out with Mike tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful!"

"What?" Bubbles said, confused. "How can you say that? I can't date Mike while I'm dating Boomer!"

"Mike's a better man," Blossom said. "Boomer's a jerk. In fact, if Mike weren't yours, I'd go out with him." Bubbles glared at Blossom.

"Leave," Bubbles said.

"What?" Blossom said. "It's my room too, you can't make me—"

"GET OUT!" Bubbles screeched, and hurled an energy ball at her sister. Blossom flew out of the room, closing the door behind her. She pulled out the bottle of clear liquid. She began to feel very nervous. She took a deep breath, and drank the liquid. She began to feel weak. She dropped the bottle, and collapsed on her bed. Her skin was whiter than a sheet, and breathing was slowing. If anyone saw her, they would think her to be dead.


	10. Dead?

**Sorry about the long wait. School's been really busy lately, with state tests coming up. And just so you guys know, I have no clue how much cyanide costs, so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Romeo and Juliet.**

**

* * *

**

When Blossom awoke the next morning, she remembered her argument with Bubbles. Blossom had slept on the couch the previous night, not wanting to incense Bubbles further by entering their room while Bubbles was there. She got up and slowly floated up to the room. She knew Bubbles had been right. Buttercup would have killed Boomer. But Buttercup was her sister, even if she had changed since they were five. But Bubbles was her sister, too, and she had to apologize to her. Blossom had already lost one sister. She didn't want to lose another. Blossom pushed the door open.

"Bubbles? I just wanted to—Bubbles?" Blossom flew over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Bubbles lay very still, her skin pale, and she didn't seem to be breathing. "Bubbles! Bubbles, wake up!" Blossom cried. She checked for her pulse. It wasn't there. "PROFESSOR!" Blosssom screamed. At once, Professor Utonium and Mrs. Utonium ran into the room.

"Blossom? What is it?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Bubbles—dead—"Blossom stammered, tears welling up in her pink eyes.

"What?"

"BUBBLES IS DEAD!" Blossom wailed. Immediately, Professor Utonium and Mrs. Utonium ran over to the bed. After a moment, Mrs. Utonium started to sob, and Professor Utonium's grief seemed beyond tears. Blossom just stayed floating in midair. Bubbles was dead. As the thought sunk in, she began to bawl.

* * *

Butch reached for his cell phone. He opened and turned it on. He texted Boomer the plan for Bubbles to fake her death, then pressed the send button. Next to him, there was a beep. He reluctantly looked over to see where the sound came from. Boomer's cell phone was sitting on the counter next to him. Butch let out a growl of frustration, cursing his brother's stupidity. He couldn't e-mail the plan to him, as Boomer didn't have an e-mail. He would have to mail it the regular way, since he went to Citysville, where super powers were banned. He flew over to a desk, pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write.

* * *

Boomer turned on the television in his apartment in Citysville. It was on the news. He was about to change the channel when the reporter said something that caught his attention.

"…and we're receiving word that Bubbles Utonium was found dead in her house in Townsville this morning…" Boomer did not hear the rest. Bubbles was dead. There was no point in going on without Bubbles. He began to sob. He exited the apartment after about 15 minutes. He walked in a dark alley.

"Hey!" Boomer called. A shaded figure appeared.

"What do you want?"

"You got cyanide?"

"Yeah. But it'll cost you."

"How much?"

"$100." Boomer paused for a moment, then fished a 100 dollar bill out of his pocket. The shady person handed him a pill. He exited the alley, and went to a gun shop and bought a gun. Just in case. With that done, he ran as quickly as possible back to Townsville. He had to see Bubbles's body before his death.


	11. the end

**Anyone who's still reading this, I'm back! I'm moved in and everything. This is the final chapter, although I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

When Boomer arrived in Townsville, it was the next night. Getting into Townsville had taken longer than planned. However, since it was dark, things would be easier. He flew over to Bubbles's house, and quietly snuck through the window. Blossom was asleep. He quietly tiptoed out of the room and into the lab. He turned on the light, and went over to the shelf. There were many chemicals; he found the one he was looking for. He picked up the bottle labeled 'Antidote X', turned off the light, and exited the house. He made his way over to the church. He thought someone may have caught a glimpse of him when he arrived at the church, but didn't care.

It was dark inside. He turned on the lights, and a casket was up front. Boomer quickly approached it. It was open, and Bubbles was inside. Her face was pale, but not as pale as he had expected.

"Bubbles…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Bubbles. I'm sorry for killing Buttercup, I really am. I love you, Bubbles. I love you so much, I can't live without you." He lifted the bottle of Antidote X to his lips and drank half of it. He felt his powers leave him. He set the bottle down. He then took the cyanide from his pocket and inserted it in his mouth, than swallowed. It was almost immediate. He felt himself slipping away when Bubbles opened her eyes. She stared at him in horror.

"Boomer…"she whispered.

"I'm…sorry…"he choked out. The last thing he saw was Bubbles's horrified blue eyes.

Bubbles stared at Boomer's body in horror. Tears pooled in her eyes. He had killed himself. He must have thought she was dead. There was no other explanation.

"Boomer," she cried, tears flowing down her face. "I love you! I—I can't live without you!" She noticed there was a half full bottle of Antidote X on the floor near Boomer's body. She stood on the floor and picked it up. She lifted it to her lips and drank the rest. She felt her powers leave her. She threw the bottle away from her. Suddenly, she noticed something in Boomer's jacket. She grabbed it. It was a gun. She turned the safety off and held it to her temple. "I'm coming, Boomer…" she whispered. She pulled the trigger as the doors opened. Everything went dark.

* * *

Butch sat at home. _What if the letter didn't reach him in time?_ It was entirely possible. And if Boomer didn't know Bubbles wasn't actually dead, well…he didn't want to think about what would happen. It was almost time for Bubbles to wake up. He had to get there, and he hoped that Boomer wasn't there yet. He left the house and flew towards the church, leaving a dark green streak behind him. He flew through the doors as Bubbles collapsed next to Boomer. Blood was pooling around her head. He flew over to them, and landed next to them.

"No," he whispered. "No, no no! Boomer—Bubbles!" The doors opened again, and Mojo, Brick, Mrs. Utonium, Professor Utonium, and Blossom entered. They stared in horror. Mrs. Utonium sobbed.

"Butch—what happened?" Brick asked hoarsely. "We heard that Boomer was here."

"Yes," Blossom said. "We heard that too. Bubbles was dead before, but it looks like she just died—I don't understand!"

"Bubbles and Boomer were in love," he said. "They hid it, only telling Blossom and me, not wanting anyone else to know because our families hate each other. After Boomer was banished, Bubbles came to me for help. I came up for a plan for Bubbles to fake her death so she could be with Boomer. I couldn't relay the message to Boomer in time, and he killed himself. Bubbles apparently did the same. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so _so _sorry."

"It's true," Blossom said. "It's my fault, too. I shouldn't have gotten mad at Bubbles for still loving Boomer after he killed Buttercup. She was right when said if Boomer hadn't killed Buttercup, she would have killed him."

"It's all our faults," Professor Utonium said. "Our stupid feud caused the deaths of our children."

"Yes, this feud, which I cannot even remember how it began or why we have it," Mojo said.

"It's time for us to make peace," Professor Utonium said. Blossom nodded in agreement.

"Agreed," Mojo said. Brick moved towards Blossom, and held her hand in a comforting gesture. She gave him a sad smile of thanks.

* * *

After Boomer and Bubbles's funerals, (they were buried next to each other) a statue of Boomer and Bubbles was placed in the park. Boomer's arms were wrapped around Bubbles as she hugged him. The plaque beneath it read:

'In loving memory of Boomer Jojo and Bubbles Utonium. May no one ever forget their tragic Romeo and Juliet story.'


End file.
